In the field of auditory prosthesis systems (e.g., cochlear implant systems), there are often two competing requirements—size and performance. For example, auditory prosthesis users would like the smallest devices possible while simultaneously being able to connect to auxiliary audio input devices (e.g., FM transmitters, Bluetooth devices, audio players, etc.), manually adjust various control parameters (e.g., volume, sensitivity, etc.), and/or otherwise enjoy a variety of other features that many auditory prosthesis systems have to offer. Unfortunately, many of these features require specialized hardware (e.g., external interface components, user input mechanisms, etc.) and consume a relatively large amount of power. As a result, the hardware that the user has to wear (e.g., behind or on his or ear) is relatively large, bulky, and aesthetically unpleasing.